Controle Judicial da Proporcionalidade
Essa página trata do '''controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas: objetivos, fundamentos jurídicos, possibilidades, limites, experiências e problemas.' Por Beatriz Maria Marques Holanda Costa.'' Introdução O controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas, em linhas gerais, é o controle realizado pelo Poder Judiciário que objetiva a adequação e a necessidade entre o ato punitivo administrativo e o ato ilícito ao qual ele se dirige, de modo a garantir o equilíbrio entre a submissão da Administração à ordem jurídica e aos direitos e garantias fundamentais, e a margem de liberdade a ela concedida na realização de suas atividades. thumb|260px Panorama histórico do controle judicial É importante entender, primariamente, o que representa o controle judicial da Administração Pública brasileira e fazer um panorama histórico da constituição desse controle, para assim obter compreensão desse controle em relação à proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas. Há de se asseverar, para o entendimento da formação do controle judicial brasileiro, a atuação jurisdicional histórica, com base em''' dois modelos de jurisdição, relevantes para o Direito Administrativo, sendo um francês e um anglo-saxão, dos quais o primeiro diz respeito à jurisdição administrativa e o segundo à jurisdição una.' thumb|left|280px O modelo francês de jurisdição consiste em uma jurisdição específica à Administração, inserida em sua estrutura, e em um Conselho de Estado com papel relevante para a formação do direito administrativo francês, de maneira que, na leitura da separação de poderes realizada pelos franceses - diferente da separação de Montesquieu, “litígios envolvendo a Administração Pública não podiam ser confiados ao Judiciário, sem que isso significasse subordinação da Administração a esse poder”1. Interessante lembrar que a formação do modelo francês é decorrente da movimentação de revolucionários burgueses, que à época intencionavam tirar do poder a nobreza de toga, juízes que julgavam no âmbito dos Parlamentos (judiciários) e eram um grupo com grande poder antes de 1789. Já a jurisdição una anglo-saxã representa uma só jurisdição, exercida pelo Judiciário, pela qual todos, inclusive a Administração, estavam submetidos. Nesse modelo de jurisdição, os juízes eram escolhidos por eleição e inseridos no modelo do ''Common Law, no qual não pretendiam criar um Direito, mas revelar um preexistente, enquanto a jurisdição francesa era livre para criar Direito. thumb|390px|Esquema sobre a dualidade de jurisdição O Brasil oscilou entre ambos os modelos em sua trajetória histórica. '''No período Imperial, o país detinha o modelo francês de jurisdição e um Conselho de Estado. Todavia, diante das modificações decorrentes do passado histórico brasileiro, '''foi introduzida a jurisdição una no ordenamento jurídico. '''Diante disso, as causas contenciosas em relação à Administração passaram a ser julgadas pela Justiça Comum. Contudo, essa adoção do modelo anglo-saxão não incluiu o modelo de legitimação dos juízes (realizado por concursos públicos) e não eliminou toda a influência francesa no país, de forma que o Estado brasileiro detém superioridade. Com a Constituição de 1988 , conhecida como Constituição Cidadã e catalisadora da evolução do direito administrativo, segundo Odete Medauar2, os direitos dos cidadãos foram assegurados, os princípios a serem seguidos pela administração, constitucionalizados, e o controle judicial foi ampliado de modo a submeter a Administração Pública às regras da Constituição de uma maneira mais eficaz. Desse modo, a Carta de 1988 consolidou o Estado Democrático de Direito, fundado nas garantias individuais e submetido a um Direito democraticamente constituído. O Estado de Direito foi "criado e regulado por uma Constituição (uma norma jurídica superior às demais)"3 e nesse Estado a organização do exercício do poder político está dividida entre órgãos, independentes e harmônicos entre si, de modo que um controle o outro e que a lei produzida por um desses órgãos esteja sob a observância dos demais. Ademais, os cidadãos que constituem esse Estado de Direito são titulares de direitos e detêm o poder de opô-los ao próprio Estado. ''' 'Alicerça-se, pois, o Estado de Direito na superioridade da Constituição, na separação de poderes e na garantia dos direitos dos cidadãos.' Ademais, o Estado de Direito está intimamente associado ao regime democrático, afinal "a vigência da lei supõe um legislador democraticamente constituído”4. E é com essa associação, portanto, que se constitui o Estado Democrático de Direito. thumb|left|310px|Separação de Poderes- art. 2o, CF. Dessa maneira, com o objetivo de assegurar esses elementos, passou a ser imprescindível a efetivação do''' controle judicial da Administração Pública, inserido na separação de poderes (art. 2o, CF), para assegurar os freios e contrapesos e, consequentemente, o seu equilíbrio, sendo realizado pelo Judiciário. Esse controle visa, portanto, fiscalizar e garantir a legalidade, sem controlar o mérito dos atos administrativos, e é viabilizado por diversos instrumentos, garantidos pela Carta constitucional, dentre os quais: o mandado de segurança individual ou coletivo, a ação civil pública, a ação popular e a ação de improbidade. É estabelecido, assim, o respeito aos preceitos constitucionais e à harmonia entre o Estado e os administrados, evitando abusos de poder, o que se faz relevante no contexto brasileiro, posto que, nas palavras de André Rosilho, “o Executivo, no Brasil, é historicamente dado a caprichos"5. Os atos administrativos, portanto, estão submetidos '''ao Judiciário, via controle judicial, e, por conseguinte, as sanções administrativas também o estão. A sanção administrativa e o princípio da proporcionalidade “Incumbe ao subprincípio da proporcionalidade ‘stricto sensu’ servir de instrumento balizador do legítimo exercício da competência sancionadora ‘in concreto’”'6'' (Neto, Alexandre. 2000) thumb|250px|Constituição Federal de 1988 Diante da configuração de um Estado Democrático de Direito no Direito brasileiro, torna-se essencial atentar ao '''princípio da proporcionalidade "'''no que diz respeito à quantificação e qualificação da pena atribuída pela Administração, respeitando, todavia, “certa margem de liberdade reconhecida ao administrador em seu cumprimento”7, posto que a Administração deve seguir a lei, mas detém certa discricionariedade''.'' Por conseguinte, a proporcionalidade objetiva a regulação das sanções administrativas, de modo '''a garantir os direitos fundamentais dos administrados e a exigência de motivação dos atos administrativos, sujeitos à análise pelo Judiciário, assegurando a legalidade da atividade administrativa. Segundo o art. 5o, XXXIX, da Constituição Federal ''', não existe crime sem lei anterior que o defina, o que pode ser aplicado à atividade sancionadora da Administração, como apresentado por Alexandre Neto: desde el ponto de vista de la política sancionadora se exige, además, su divulgación, más o menos larga y detalhada según sea el grado de especialización o profesionalización de sus destinatarios8 Dito isso, pode-se observar que é necessária a tipificação em lei das sanções administrativas e das infrações causadoras das mesmas, de modo a garantir previsibilidade e segurança jurídica aos administrados'. Essa tipificação formal, todavia, “é apenas um primeiro passo no enquadramento da conduta do agente”9. A aplicação do '''princípio da proporcionalidade', com o objetivo de garantir que a tutela do bem jurídico-administrativo, objetivada pela sanção, deve ter também adequação material com a natureza do ilícito. Em relação à adequação material, com base no princípio da proporcionalidade, faz-se imprescindível destacar a intervenção mínima ''e o princípio da ''insignificância ''como norteadores das sanções administrativas, posto que, em um Estado de Direito, essas só devem ser colocadas em prática sobre atos que contenham elementos necessários para tanto, afinal deve ser prezado o princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana, '''art. 1o, III, da Carta Magna'. Caso contrário, medidas alternativas hão de ser tomadas. A invocação à insignificância ''tem relação com o Direito Penal, mas pode ser aplicada à seara administrativa, como afirma Fábio Osório: “De fato, o ato reprimido pelo Direito Administrativo Sancionador não se confunde, necessariamente, com o ilícito criminal, tornando-se, todavia, relevante sublinha que o '''princípio da proporcionalidade, origem da tese da insignificância na seara penal, também se aplica a outras esferas jurídicas, notadamente na defesa dos direitos fundamentais da pessoa humana'”10. (grifo nosso) Tem-se, pois, que''' nem todas as infringências provocadas à lei necessitam de sanção administrativa', e que as sanções não devem ser invocadas para casos menores, de pouca ou escassa gravidade, ''insignificantes ''para tamanha repressão. Em um '''teor residua'l, a sanção administrativa deve ser estabelecida, em conformidade com a lei, “quando não seja possível oferecer aos bens jurídicos afetados uma igual ou maior proteção através de meios não-sancionatórios, menos lesivos”11. Destaque-se ainda que, pelo princípio da proporcionalidade, é assegurado o princípio do ''non bis in idem, aplicado à esfera administrativa da atividade sancionadora, no que diz respeito 'à ponderação da sanção, de modo a torná-la proporcional ao ato cometido.' Logo, uma sanção excessivamente gravosa ao ato cometido seria uma afronta ao princípio da proporcionalidade tido como norteador dos atos administrativos. Carlos Ari Sundfeld (2010) trata da proporcionalidade como '''expressão quantitativa da razoabilidade' e afirma ser inválido ato desproporcional em relação à situação que o gerou ou à finalidade que pretende atingir12. Dessa maneira, a sanção aplicada de forma desproporcional ao ato ilícito praticado deve ser declarada inconstitucional, pois ela seria uma afronta à esfera jurídica dos administrados, garantida pelo Estado Democrático de Direito da Constituição Federal brasileira. Ademais, ressalte-se a exigibilidade pessoal'', garantida pelo art. 5o, XLV, primeira parte, da Constituição, que "nenhuma pena passará da pessoa do condenado”13, de sorte que a responsabilização dos demais só deve ser permitida se justificado o meio de atendimento do objetivo de prevenção geral e especial, que é, pois, a razão de ser da sanção. Um outro ponto relevante à efetivação da proporcionalidade da sanção administrativa seria a perspectiva temporal,'' que ''diz respeito à não admissão de penas perpétuas, pela Carta, em seu art. 5o, XLVII, “b”'. A respeito dessa inadmissibilidade e a proporcionalidade exigida às sanções administrativas, em conformidade ao atendimento dos direitos dos administrados, destaca Geraldo Ataliba: “'Infrações administrativas jamais poderiam ter como consequência inabilitação permanente para o exercício de habilitações profissionais.' Como se trata de atuação do ius puniendi, abusivamente desempenhado, '''cabe invocar os princípios de direito penal aqui lembrados os quais, a proporcionalidade das punições, para- mediante decisão judicial corretiva- restituir nos seus direitos os atingidos'” (cf. Geraldo Ataliba, Inconstitucionalidade das punições Permanentes, pp. 24-25). Acolhendo a tese, cita o Autor do MS 1.119-DF (STJ, 1a Seção, rel. Min. Peçanha Martins, v.u., j. 18.12.1991'', DJU'' 16.3.1992, p. 307) (grifo nosso). Conclui-se, assim, que o princípio da proporcionalidade, aplicado à esfera da atividade administrativa de aspecto sancionador, diz respeito à limitação desta, no que diz respeito à sua graduação ou dosimetria, representando uma garantia fundamental dos administrados, inseparável do modelo do Estado Democrático e Social de Direito. Controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas thumb|280px|Poder Judiciário Como explicitado, a Administração Pública possui legitimidade constitucional para aplicar sanções. Devem elas além de proporcionais, serem necessárias e adequadas, pois o que se visa não é a punição como ato em si mesmo, mas a consecução ótima do interesse público. Portanto, “deve-se garantir que as sanções sejam adequadas, necessárias, proporcionais à cura exata do interesse público que a motiva, justificando, em termos axiológicos, o sacrifício imposto à esfera jurídica atingida com sua prescrição”.14 Nesse cenário, incube ao poder Judiciário efetuar o controle da Administração Pública, tanto pelo controle de constitucionalidade da norma sancionadora, como pelo controle de''' legalidade do ato administrativo sancionador'. É importante salientar que, além dessa análise em abstrato dos atos sancionadores, o Judiciário possui também a prerrogativa de analisar a proporcionalidade ''in concreto da sanção. Quais os problemas e limites enfrentados? À Administração Pública é conferido um espaço dentro do qual seus agentes devem tomar as melhores decisões para atingir o tal almejado interesse público. Assim, dentro desse espaço de discricionariedade, o Poder Judiciário não pode interferir. A dificuldade se coloca em assuntos em que a linha divisória, entre uma sanção que está dentro das atribuições da Administração e outra que a extrapola, é difícil de ser traçada. Diversos são os autores que discorrem sobre essa problemática, não existindo uma opinião consolidada sobre os limites do controle judicial das sanções administrativas. Diferem sobre a possiblidade do provimento sancionatório, além de invalidado, ser também excluído, reduzido, convertido ou substituído. A título ilustrativo, a opinião de alguns autores. Para Régis Fernandes de Oliveira (1985, p. 73-74)15, “ao judiciário é dado eliminar a lesão ao direito individual do particular. Não lhe é dado reduzir o gravame”. Fábio Medina Osório (2006) entende ser prerrogativa do Judiciário apenas invalidar as sanções desproporcionais e ilícitas. De resto, deve o Judiciário “respeitar os legítimos espaços de movimentação das autoridades administrativas e legislativas, que podem possuir limites mais amplos de atuação”16. Para Helenílson Pontes (2000), em alguns casos entende que pode o juiz determinar a redução da sanção. Assim, pode-se ter em mente esse panorama de falta de concordância sobre qual o real limite a atuação do Poder Judiciário frente à interferência nas medidas sancionadoras atribuídas pela Administração Pública e a avaliação que se faz se o administrador está exercendo sua prerrogativa na justa medida. Também é configurado problema no que diz respeito às sanções administrativas e à sua aplicação sob o aspecto de que '''a legislação não é clara a respeito de sua gradação e dos atos aos quais elas se direcionam, de modo de torna-se dificultada a elevação da proporcionalidade como princípio norteador da Administração ao recorrer ao ato sancionatório. A questão que fica é saber '''em quais casos práticos é necessária a atuação do Judiciário e até que ponto' esse Poder é realmente a melhor instância para determinar qual seria a justa medida de determinada sanção e até onde ele pode agir. Para entender melhor essa questão do controle judicial da proporcionalidade administrativa no caso concreto, interessante se faz analisar (i) a aplicação do mesmo nas sanções administrativas das agências reguladoras e''' (ii) nas sanções administrativas ambientais, '''(iii) as lacunas deixadas pela Lei que tornam imprescindível esse controle, (iv) '''polêmicas práticas sobre o assunto e (v)' como se dá na jurisprudência a importância do princípio da proporcionalidade na aplicação das sanções e os desafios em estabelecer os parâmetros e limites do controle judicial. '(i) O controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas das Agências Reguladoras''' thumb|340px|Agências Reguladoras Elemento essencial à complementação do entendimento da relevância do controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas no contexto brasileiro é a análise sobre o controle judicial dos atos regulatórios das agências reguladoras, 'sejam elas federais ou estaduais . São escassas as informações a respeito da revisão judicial das agências reguladoras no contexto do Poder Judiciário no Brasil. Logo, Para entender melhor esse tipo de controle, é mister analisar a revisão judicial feita pelo Judiciário nos Estados Unidos. Esse controle tem aspecto relevante no contexto norte-americano pelo fato de nele as agências reguladoras possuírem considerável autonomia e pelo reconhecimento histórico da atuação do Judiciário, inserido na Separação de Poderes, garantida pela Constituição, como imprescindível ao controle dessas agências. Por meio do regime do ''Common Law, '''observa-se na jurisprudência norte-americana destaque ao papel do Judiciário como controlador das agências reguladoras. A ''Hard Look Doctrine'' surgiu, pois como “favorável a um controle mais detido do processo de tomada de decisão e do conteúdo dispositivo da regulação”17. Todavia, é importante asseverar que esse controle deve ser limitado, de modo que ele é relevante nos casos nos quais não é imposta a deferência pela legalidade. Caio Mário da Silva Pereira Neto18, trata da Hard Look Doctrine como estabelecedora de parâmetros para a avaliação material de decisões técnicas proferidas pelas agências reguladoras - com especial foco na avaliação da motivação dos atos administrativos emanados por essas autarquias. Para exemplificar a doutrina, o autor faz destaque ao caso "Citzens to Preserve Overton Park vs. Volpe 19”, para explanar que a presunção de legalidade não impede completamente que haja revisão judicial dos atos administrativos, “e que cabe ao juiz verificar se a decisão tomada pelo administrador não foi: (i) arbitrária; (ii) caprichosa; (iii) um abuso de discricionariedade; ou, ainda (iv) desrespeitosa ao Direito” '''(PEREIRA NETO, 2014, p.180), afinal a Suprema Corte reenviou o caso para instâncias inferiores realizarem revisão do ato ora questionado. Dito isso, nota-se que a ''Hard Look Doctrine ''tem como elemento caracterizador a revisão dos fatos pelas instâncias inferiores das decisões das agências reguladoras, o que pôde ser explanado no caso Citizens to Preserve Overton Park v. Volpe, pelo reenvio do caso à análise das instâncias inferiores. Note-se, pois, que o Judiciário não substitui o julgamento das agências, mas “a doutrina abre, então, a possibilidade de a agência buscar melhorar a motivação de seus atos e (i) tentar novamente aprovar a regra antes questionada ou (ii) modificar seu entendimento nesta nova análise dos fatos e dos interesses envolvidos”20. Tendo analisado a atuação do Judiciário no controle dos atos reguladores das agências reguladoras, fez-se possível observar certa consolidação dessa prática no contexto norte-americano. '''Trazendo esse cenário apresentado para a realização de um paralelo com o Brasil, nota-se que não são estabelecidos parâmetros, pela lei brasileira, para que esse controle seja exercido, de forma que eles passaram a ser analisados pela doutrina e pela avaliação da jurisprudência. É indiscutível a relevância do direito norte-americano no brasileiro, e um dos fatores caracterizantes dessa relação é a adoção da jurisdição una no Brasil. Ademais, vê-se essa relação se edificar também no contexto das agências reguladoras, que têm importante função no sistema organizacional da administração brasileira, com certa autonomia, assim como nos EUA. A regulação dessas agências tornou-se necessária no contexto Federativo brasileiro, diante da Separação de Poderes, garantida pela Constituição Federal, em seu art. 2o, e da necessidade de haver uma “interindependência” dos mesmos. Doutrinas divergem sobre os critérios a serem utilizados à efetivação do controle judicial das agências reguladoras e sobre a atuação do Poder Judiciário nesse controle das agências reguladoras no Brasil. O Poder Judiciário possui,segundo Pereira Neto, basicamente duas funções relevantes, quais sejam: (i) atuar como árbitro da relação das agências com os atores institucionais; e (ii) definir a própria moldura da atividade regulatória dessas autarquia'''s- com especial destaque para sua função de fiscalizar, principalmente estabelecendo o crivo de revisão dos atos administrativos. Sobre a função (i), tem-se como papel do Judiciário delimitar o âmbito de atuação das agências reguladoras, autarquias essas que se envolvem em diferentes conflitos, como com o Poder Executivo, entre elas mesmas e até com diferentes entidades federativas. Todavia, cabe aqui fazer uma análise mais aprofundada da função (ii), supracitada, qual seja: a definição da moldura da atividade regulatória das agências reguladoras. Em primeiro lugar, faz-se possível observar que o Judiciário garante certa deferência em relação à atuação das agências reguladoras e ao seu conhecimento técnico e específico, assegurando certa ampla discricionariedade aos órgãos reguladores em aspectos técnicos. Dito isso, cabe a esse Poder a revisão da formalidade dos atos administrativos, de modo a verificar a conformidade com o devido processo legal. Todavia, indaga-se a respeito da necessidade de o '''Judiciário revisar, por meio dos princípios da proporcionalidade e da razoabilidade, o mérito das decisões desses órgãos reguladores, aplicáveis inclusive na revisão de atos normativos. Desse modo, a revisão realizada pelos juízes seria uma maneira de evitar a arbitrariedade e exigir a motivação específica das agências reguladoras nas medidas regulatórias e em suas atividades de maneira geral. O balanceamento entre a discricionariedade das agências reguladoras e da necessidade de motivação de suas atividades torna-se, assim, essencial ao sistema organizacional brasileiro. thumb|left|400px|FIGURA 01: COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 20 A análise da jurisprudência faz-se essencial para constatar o entendimento do Judiciário brasileiro sobre os elementos relevantes à realização desse controle. Diferentes posicionamentos tomados pelo Judiciário podem ser observados na análise do ato regulatório, conforme a figura 01 apresentada ao lado. thumb|400px|FIGURA 02: COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 23 E é nesse ponto que surge o destaque das sanções administrativas, como um dos atos alvos de maiores questionamentos pelo Judiciário e o de mais relevante ato de revisão, em comparação aos demais atos, de modo que, para preservar o interesse público e os limites da atuação dessas agências reguladoras, o sistema jurídico brasileiro tem dado observância a eles. Afirmações essas podem ser analisadas nas figuras 02 e 03, a seguir. thumb|400px|FIGURA 03: COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 30 Conforme o exposto, pode-se concluir a efetiva relevância do controle judicial da sanção administrativa no contexto da Administração Pública brasileira, tendo em vista que esse é ato fortemente questionado pelo Judiciário em relação às agências reguladoras, elementos tão importantes à efetivação das atividades administrativas no Brasil. Tendo sido analisada a importância do controle dos atos sancionatórios das agências reguladoras, é imporante observar, a título exemplificativo, como se dá, na prática, o controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas das agências reguladoras. thumb|360px|ANATEL a. ANATEL - Agência Nacional de Telecomunicações thumb|left|400px|FIGURA 04: Extraída da Resolução nº. 589 da ANATEL. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015 Segundo a''' Resolução nº 589, de 7 de maio de 2012'21, da ANATEL, foi dado início a um novo paradigma quanto à definição e aplicação de sanções administrativas no setor de telecomunicações pela agência reguladora. Essas sanções passaram, pois, a ser mensuradas com respeito à '''proporcionalidade, de maneira que o ato infrator deve ser sanado em medida proporcional, não sendo admitida a hipótese de “dois pesos e duas medidas”, como diz o jargão popular, o que pode ser melhor observado na figura 04 a seguir, referente ao capítulo VI (“Dos Parâmetros e Critérios para Definição das Sanções”) da Resolução nº 589 da ANATEL. '''''Caso concreto do controle judicial em relação à proporcionalidade das sanções administravas da ANATEL Na Apelação Cível 0044788-14.2008.4.03.6301/SP 22, a ANATEL apelou em cima de decisão que havia sido acusada de desrespeitar o princípio da proporcionalidade na aplicação de sanção administrativa. A apelação não foi provida. Segundo o acórdão, tem-se que, apesar de ser concedido espaço à ANATEL para a fiscalização da prestação do serviço no regime público, aplicando sanções e realizando intervenções, segundo o art. 19, inciso VI23', da Lei nº. 9.472/97' , deve respeito ao princípio constitucional da proporcionalidade. Pelo depoimento prestado pelo fiscal da ANATEL, não foi fundamentado nenhum motivo que fizesse com que a turma mudasse seu entendimento quanto à necessidade de aplicação do princípio da proporcionalidade, nem que passasse a acreditar que, na situação em questão, a agência tivesse agido em conformidade com ele. Analisando o caso, tem-se que o fiscal da ANATEL não conseguiu acessar o aparelho de rádio amador a ser fiscalizado, pois o autor, Fábio de Andrade, e responsável pelas chaves da residência onde estava o rádio não estava presente a funcionaria, Nara, não tinha a chave de acesso, ressaltando-se que o autor se ofereceu a agendar novo horário para fiscalização, agindo sempre de acordo com a boa-fé. Não foi configurada aqui nenhuma resistência à fiscalização, estando impedido o local de ser fiscalizado e não cabendo multa por tal fato.thumb|400px|FIGURA 05: Extraída da Resolução nº. 589 da ANATEL. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015 A aplicação de sanção administrativa pela agência foi, portanto, desarrazoada e completamente desvinculada, não só à Resolução nº 589, conforme seu capítulo VI acima apresentado e capítulo XI, "Da Aplicação de Multa", exposto na figura 05 ao lado, mas também ao princípio constitucional da proporcionalidade, sendo por isso negado provimento à sua apelação. thumb|400px "Oi" vs. ANATEL Existe grande discussão a respeito dos cálculos da ANATEL referente às multas milionárias e desproporcionais aplicadas pela agência. Especial caso é o referente à empresa de telecomunicação “Oi”, que sofre sanções sobre as quais alega que “não se coadunam com os princípios de razoabilidade e proporcionalidade, e que já levaram até a expressas manifestações internas na agência”, nas palavras de seu representante, Jorge Correa (leia na íntegra aqui ). Sendo a "Oi" responsável por metas de universalização de serviço de telefonia fixa, torna-se grande alvo de sanções administrativas por parte da agência reguladora. Todavia, na perspectiva da empresa, as multas estão sendo cada vez mais desproporcionais e abusivas, mesmo que versem sobre a universalização de serviços. E é sob essa visão que a empresa acaba por buscar ajuda do Poder Judiciário, para que ele exerça seu poder de controle, o que pode ser observado na reportagem a seguir: thumb|left|360px|"Oi" recorrerá à Justiça a respeito das multas aplicadas pela ANATEL, devido ao descumprimento do Plano Geral de Metas para a universalização do setor de telecomunicações. Disponível em: . A “Oi” aproveitou audiência pública, em 2013, para reclamar e seu advogado, Fernando Vernalha, alegou que foi criado durante os anos um passivo gigantesco, com multas impostas pela ANATEL com valores exorbitantes, difíceis de ser comparador com outras agências. Em 2015 o quadro ainda se agrava. No dia 27 de abril, a ANATEL publicou no Diário Oficial uma multa de R$ 22 milhões contra a “Oi” pelo fato de a empresa de telecomunicação não ter feito a devida comunicação prévia a uma reorganização societária interna. No caso, esta multa terá que ser paga, ou contestada na Justiça (para mais informações, clique aqui ). Note-se que é ao Judiciário que recorrem as empresas quando se vêem injustiçadas por multas desarrazoadas, de forma que, por meio de audiências judiciais, buscam amenizar as multas ou até afastá-las, visando garantir os princípios constitucionais e obter certa segurança jurídica, impondo limites à discricionariedade da Administração Pública. b. ANP- Agência Nacional do Petróleo, Gás Natural e Biocombustíveis thumb|202px|ANP Estando a ANP, agência reguladora de atividade econômica , também vinculada ao princípio da proporcionalidade, assim como toda a Administração, saliente-se que, quando desrespeitado esse princípio por ato administrativo da agência e, especificamente, por sanção administrativa, incidirá o controle judicial. Caso concreto de controle judicial da proporcionalidade de sanção administrativa da ANP'' ' No que tange à sanção administrativa imposta pela ANP e ao questionamento sobre a proporcionalidade de tal ato, é importante destacar, na jurisprudência brasileira, pontos interessantes do conflito ensejador do REsp 1378720 24, no qual a ANP tem o papel de recorrente. Na origem, a empresa Libergás Comércio de Gás LTDA. (agora recorrida) questionou' ato administrativo de medida cautelar''' de interdição de seu estabelecimento comercial, realizado pela ANP como forma de sanção administrativa, afirmando tê-la sido desproporcional à infração cometida e, portanto, digna de afastamento. thumb|left|370px|FIGURA 06: Extraída do REsp 1378720. Disponível em:. Acesso em: 26 de maio de 2015. O Tribunal a quo, conforme figura 06 ao lado,'' entendeu que a medida '''afrontou os princípios da proporcionalidade e da razoabilidade' e afirmou que essa medida só deveria ser tomada em casos específicos, aos quais a situação não se encaixava, tendo ela, por conseguinte, extrapolado os limites referentes aos princípios constitucionais. É válido frisar aqui que as providências acautelatórias utilizadas como atos sancionatórios pela Administração não fogem ao controle judicia'l, de modo que, não escapam de afastamento caso desrespeitem algum princípio ou norma constitucional, sendo necessária, portanto, uma análise dos casos concretos para chegar a tal conclusão. thumb|left|250px '(ii) Controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas ambientais Existem sanções de caráter administrativo no que diz respeito ao Direito Ambiental, conforme art. 7225 '''da Lei nº 9.605/98.' Todavia, não deve ser deixado aqui de lado '''o princípio da proporcionalidade na aplicação das sanções. Em especial, as sanções administrativas ambientais têm um caráter preventivo e repressivo, de modo que devem prevenir o meio ambiente, servindo de alerta para todos, e repreender os atos infratores que lhes causam danos. Tem a Administração, portanto, um dever de expor as consequências ambientais de uma infração e o quão contrárias aos direitos coletivos constitucionais elas podem se mostrar. Sendo assim, apesar de ser concedido o poder de sanção administrativa ambiental à Administração, não podem ser descartados o devido processo administrativo, a ampla defesa, o contraditório e, como afirmado anteriormente, a proporcionalidade, devendo também a sanção ser motivada. ' É nessa motivação que deve constar o fato de que não havia escolha melhor para punir determinado ato, de modo que havia uma necessidade de sua invocação, pois ela era adequada para tanto, e de que não havia outro modo de punir de maneira efetiva a infração, garantindo uma proporcionalidade entre o ato sancionatório e a conduta ilícita, garantindo a realização do objetivo almejado Trata-se a sanção administrativa ambiental de assunto polêmico pois envolve '''dois polos de direitos da população. De um lado, temos o ''interesse coletivo e o meio ambiente, e de outro a liberdade do cidadão, por exemplo o livre exercício da profissão. Um ato sancionatório nessa situação deve seguir à risca a proporcionalidade, pois limita direito fundamental do cidadão para realizar esse objetivo e deve ser aplicado apenas se não existir outro meio sancionatório que limite um pouco menos o direito fundamental. Na sanção ambiental é necessário, pois, “perquirir se o direito individual, relativo à propriedade, liberdade, exercício da profissão, merece ser restringido total ou parcialmente, naquela situação em concreto, em nome do direito fundamental e coletivo de ter um meio ambiente saudável”26. thumb|330px Deve ser realizada a devida análise do dano ambiental, e seu tamanho frente à sociedade, para só aí tomar uma decisão final de aplicar a sanção administrativa, observando as situações fáticas para não menosprezar direitos individuais desnecessariamente. Um desrespeito à proporcionalidade no atos sancionatórios relacionados ao direito ambiental teria consequências devastadoras para os direitos constitucionais dos cidadãos, por isso é importante fazer essa ponderação de direitos coletivos e individuais. Caso contrário, o Judiciário entrará em ação para garanti-la. Caso concreto no Judiciário sobre a proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas ambientais No que diz respeito à atuação do controle judicial para regular a proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas ambientais, note-se o REsp 1108209 / RS 27, de relatoria do Ministro Campbell Marques. Basicamente, relaciona-se à aplicação da proporcionalidade às sanções, pois, na origem, foram questionadas as sanções administrativas aplicadas, havendo deficiência no princípio da proporcionalidade/razoabilidade em sua aplicação, partindo do pressuposto de que a infração cometida e que geraria um ato sancionatório não causou dano efetivo ao meio ambiente ou significativo perigo, podendo ser facilmente e suficientemente punida por multa e que essa multa deveria ser fixada no menor patamar possível. Merecia, pois, a infração, uma revisão, pois apesar de existir a discricionariedade da Administração, era necessário haver uma devida motivação de seus atos, o que coaduna com o que está aqui exposto, afinal não deve a Administração, de maneira arbitrária, simplesmente aplicar sanções, sem que essas sejam adequadas às infrações e sem que essas infrações denotem a necessidade de sua aplicação. (iii) As lacunas deixadas pela Lei A Lei nº 8.666 e a proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas thumb|270px O assunto sobre a contratação da Administração Pública em contratos administrativos e procedimentos licitatórios com particulares se faz polêmico quanto à questão das sanções administrativas e ao princípio da proporcionalidade. Em seu artigo 8728, onde são disciplinadas as sanções administrativas no processo de licitação, a Lei 8666/93 ''' não especifica uma gradação dessas sanções, ou até mesmo uma estipulação dos atos aos quais essas penalidades se direcionariam, de modo que a disposição dos atos sancionatórios não respeita o princípio da proporcionalidade. O ordenamento jurídico passa, pois, a impressão de que cabe à Administração Pública decidir no processo o grau da penalidade a ser aplicado. Logo, o próprio gestor público tem que decidir as especificações a respeito do ato sancionatório, todavia isso nem sempre é frutífero, pois muitas vezes são aplicadas penalidades indevidas, desproporcionais e com critérios pífios, afinal o gestor público pode não ter o conhecimento técnico necessário para a aplicação de sanções em determinados setores e situações sobre os quais não detém o devido esclarecimento. Cabe dar atenção também ao fato de que editais de licitação e seus contratos também não trazem a gradação da pena, dificultando cada vez mais uma atuação proporcional da função sancionatória da Administração Pública. É assim que, em determinados casos, os particulares se encontram a mercê de uma arbitrariedade e subjetivismo do administrador público que deveriam ser combatidos originariamente pela própria legislação. Por conseguinte, as '''consequências dessas ações desarrazoadas podem ser severas e injustas, “levando empresas a fecharem literalmente suas portas ante a penalização recebida por falhas mínimas”29, mas aplicadas pelo administrador público conforme seus critérios subjetivos e diante da omissão da legislação ou seu teor genérico. É possível concluir que, apesar de ter que se dá o respeito ao espaço de discricionariedade da Administração para penalizar, segundo o art. 87, inexecução parcial ou total de obrigações constantes do contrato celebrado, não devem ser aplicadas desproporcionalmente e de maneira subjetiva as sanções, de modo a impedir a sua banalização. Encontra-se aqui um problema originado, pode-se dizer, de uma lacuna deixada pela própria legislação, que se omite no que concerne às especificações das sanções, tornando dificultada a estipulação do limite entre esse espaço discricionário concedido à Administração Pública e o controle judicial que deve incidir sobre a desproporcionalidade dos atos realizados por ela. A modalidade Pregão de licitação e a proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas thumb|320px Nas licitações com modalidade Pregão, o art. 7o'''30 '''da Lei nº 10.520/2002 dispõe sobre situações irregulares a respeito do contrato, aplicando a todas elas a sanção de impedir a licitação e a contratação com os entes federativos e também o descredenciamento do SICAF e dos sistemas de cadastramento de fornecedores pelo prazo de até 5 (cinco) anos, sem prejuízo das multas previstas em edital e no contrato e das demais cominações legais. Diferente da Lei 'nº 8.666,' o Pregão estabelece as situações e 'condutas que provocam a aplicação de sanções administrativas,' tanto ao contratado, como ao licitante. Em contrapartida, é genérica no que diz respeito às especificações das penalidades, aplicando uma pena, com graves consequências, a diferentes condutas e gravidades. Isso dá ensejo para a aplicação de penas desarrazoadas e incoerentes ao princípio da proporcionalidade e dá espaço à arbitrariedade da Administração Pública e à subjetividade do gestor público. '''Ressalte-se que são aplicadas, pelo Pregão, o impedimento de licitar e a multa, segundo o art. 7o da Lei nº 10.520', já mencionado, o que pode ser explicitado nas figuras 07 e 08 a seguir, referentes ao edital de licitação na modalidade pregão eletrônico No. 01/2013, que diz respeito à contratação de empresas especializadas no serviço dedetização e outros. thumb|400px|FIGURA 07: Extraída do Edital N. 01/2013- Contratação de empresas especializadas em serviços de dedetização e outrosthumb|400px|FIGURA 08: Extraída do Edital de Licitação No. 01/2013- Contratação de empresas especializadas em serviço de dedetização e outros Em primeiro lugar, tem-se que a pena aplicada mais branda representa, pela falta de penalidades diferentes na norma, menor duração do impedimento de licitar, sendo de 6 meses ou 1 ano. Já a mais grave diz respeito a um maior tempo do mesmo, com limite de 5 anos. Enquanto, no que diz respeito às '''multas, elas não são apresentadas na norma do Pregão como as mais brandas penas, mas são aplicadas nos atos de menor gravidade', mesmo sem dano qualificado. Dito isso, note-se que essas situações vão de encontro aos princípios norteadores da Administração Pública (art. 37, CF), de forma que graves sanções como impedimento de licitar e multas são aplicadas em condutas que não detinham gravidade suficiente para configurá-las. Assim, diminui a disposição para participar de licitação no modelo pregão, para evitar altos riscos, posto que “tratam de sanções com consequências devastadoras ao particular que licita e/ou contrata com a Administração Pública”31. Diferenciar condutas pela duração da penalidade é injusto diante de um quadro de diferentes consequências para cada conduta. Faz-se necessário utilizar maiores requisitos para definir as sanções, como avaliar se houve má-fé do licitante e analisar diferentes penas, muitas vezes mais brandas, para determinadas condutas que não causam prejuízos relevantes e não ferem o interesse público. Por conseguinte,' uma cumulação de penalidades e eventual aumento do rol de penalidades poderiam elucidar uma melhor aplicação do princípio da proporcionalidade', principalmente no que diz respeito às condutas que requererem penalidades mais brandas, mas que ainda não detêm atos sancionatórios especificados, posto que a legislação foi generalizada ou omissa. É importante destacar sobre a cumulação de penalidades que em seu art. 7o, a Lei do Pregão (nº 10.520), afirma que as penalidades referentes ao Pregão não excluem demais penalidades legais, o que possibilita aplicar penas da Lei nº 8.666/93 naquilo que não houver conflito. Todavia, o contrário não acontece, posto que as penalidades previstas para o Pregão são exclusivas dessa modalidade, de modo que os contratos que estão sob a Lei nº 8.666 não podem ser alvo dessas penalidades. Estimular essa cumulação poderia ser um caminho ao atendimento adequado e cada vez mais específico das condutas suscetíveis de sanções. Conclui-se, assim, que o controle judicial é por ora imprescindível para garantir um alinhamento da atuação sancionatória da Administração Pública. Como exposto, a legislação, por meio de lacunas, concede um espaço para uma arbitrariedade e para certa subjetividade da Administração que deve ser regulado pelo Poder Judiciário de modo a evitar caprichos dos gestores públicos e manter o respeito à justiça e à proporcionalidade na aplicação de atos sancionatórios às condutas que requerem tais penalidades. Caso concreto no Judiciário sobre a proporcionalidade das sanções referentes às Licitações e à modalidade Pregão No que diz respeito à modalidade pregão e às licitações disciplinadas pela''' Lei 'nº 8.666''', tem-se controvérsia em relação ao princípio da proporcionalidade na Apelação Cível No. 0047429- 53.2012.8.26.0224 32/ TJ-SP, onde é questionada uma penalidade de '''suspensão do direito de licitar '''e contratar com a Administração Pública, imposta pelo Gestor de Compras e Contratações do Município de Guarulhos à Casa Da Merenda Comércio de Alimentos LTDA. Para contextualizar, tem-se que a Municipalidade de Guarulhos recorreu afirmando ser o seu deve impor penalidade à impetrante, afinal havia inconsistência nos documentos apresentados pela licitante, conforme '''art. 87 da Lei de Licitações ('nº 8.666/93) e do art. 7o da Lei Federal nº. 10.520 (Lei do da modalidade Pregão). Afirmou também que a redução da pena à impetrante pelo MM. Juiz violou a separação de poderes, arguindo estar correta a aplicação do ato sancionatório. thumb|400px|FIGURA 09: Disponível em: . Apelação Cível No. 0047429- 53.2012.8.26.0224 (Relator(a): Renato Delbianco; Comarca: Guarulhos; Órgão julgador: 2ª Câmara de Direito Público; Data do julgamento: 10/02/2015; Data de registro: 11/02/2015). Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. Em contrapartida, recorreu agora a impetrante (Casa Da Merenda Comércio de Alimentos LTDA.), afirmando terem sido violados o '§ 4o, do art. 109, da Lei nº 8.666 e o devido processo legal, afinal a coatora indeferiu seu recurso administrativo sem submetê-la a uma autoridade superior. Alegou, pois, conforme destacado na figura 09 ao lado, que o '''art. 87 da Lei nº 8.666 '''dispõe sobre sanções aplicáveis apenas aos contratados, e não aos licitantes e que o princípio da proporcionalidade foi desrespeitado na aplicação da sanção, afinal suspender o direito de licitar representa uma pena para condutas culposas graves e de má-fé, havendo, portanto, falta de motivação na penalidade''' adotada à impetrante. É notada aqui a confusão que pode causar a interpretação da legislação, e faz-se possível enxergar na prática como se dá a generalidade que é constatada na lei. Ademais, ressalte-se que não só o princípio da proporcionalidade foi invocado pela impetrante, mas também o devido processo legal ao qual as sanções administrativas devem respeitar, sendo ambos os aspectos relacionados, pois desrespeitando o devido processo legal e os princípios constitucionais, a pena encontra-se desproporcional e desarrazoada em relação à conduta à qual ela se dirige. (iv) Polêmicas práticas sobre o controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas a. Controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas da "Lei Seca" ' 'thumb|370px A''' Lei nº. 11.705/08 (Lei Seca), promulgada em 2008, consiste em assunto de grande polêmica no que diz respeito à aplicação de sanções administrativas, mesmo que ela tenha sofrido alterações em determinados pontos, afinal não vamos nos ater a esses aspectos aqui. Há quem diga que cabe controle judicial sobre a sanção administrativa que provém da aplicação de tal Lei e faça perguntas do tipo: “'''Recusando-me ao uso do bafômetro, automaticamente estarei infringindo a Lei, em seus liames administrativos? E basta-o querer me impor à sanção administrativa, não sendo necessário qualquer outro tipo de abordagem?”33 Tem-se que, diante da abordagem de um cidadão para o exame proposto pela Lei para a constatação da embriaguez, tem-se, conforme ditame constitucional, garantido pelo art. 5o da Constituição Federal, que ninguém é obrigado a produzir prova contra si mesmo. Todavia, recusar a realização do teste de embriaguez, o cidadão se vê sujeito às sanções administrativas, sendo essas impostas pelos agentes de trânsito. Será que isto está correto?thumb|left|230px|Código de Trânsito Brasileiro No artigo 227 do Código de Trânsito brasileiro ''', estão dispostos os meios para constatar a embriaguez do cidadão no volante e, em seu parágrafo 2o34, são concedidos poderes para que '''o agente de trânsito aplique sanções '''administrativas diante da recusa do cidadão de se submeter ao exame de embriaguez. Não se trataria essa polêmica de uma crítica aos agentes de trânsito, mas qual a tecnicidade que detêm esses agentes para a aplicação das sanções? '''Será certo dar tanto poder de 'arbitrariedade e subjetivismo a esses agentes para que eles apliquem atos sancionatórios administrativos?' É justo estarmos sujeitos a esses funcionários? thumb|330px|Agentes de Trânsito São essas as perguntas feitas quando é questionada a aplicação de sanções administrativas quando essa aplicação está em confronto a um ditame constitucional, qual seja: não produzir prova contra si mesmo. Teríamos dois polos opostos, de modo que uma a garantia de um direito por uma norma estaria explicitando algo que é proibido por outra norma. ''' Caso recente e de grande polêmica sobre o assunto foi a recusa do Senador Aécio Neves para a realização do teste do bafômetro. O senador, tendo negado fazer o exame, acabou por ter sua carteira apreendida e receber duas multas de trânsito, que somam o valor aproximado de R$ 1.200,00, conforme vídeo a seguir:thumb|center|360px|Senador Aécio Neves não faz teste do bafômetro e tem CNH apreendida. Disponível em: Pergunta-se: A liberdade de ficar calado seria podada por uma sanção administrativa? '''Isso não iria de encontro à proporcionalidade e à própria Constituição Federal? Poderia ser um cidadão punido se sua atitude está de acordo com a Carta Magna? São essas penalidades administrativas dezarrazoadas? Por outro lado, podemos nos indagar:' E o interesse coletivo da segurança da população?' Arriscar a vida de muitas pessoas para preservar a liberdade de não produzir prova contra si mesmo estaria correto? Paira, dessa maneira, uma dúvida a respeito de uma ponderação de direitos e interesses em volta das sanções administrativas aplicadas pelos agentes de trânsito conforme a Lei Seca e torna-se necessária uma análise caso a caso do controle judicial para que não sejam abusivas as sanções aplicadas, e ao mesmo tempo seja garantido o interesse coletivo da população. ''Caso concreto sobre a atuação do Judiciário na seara da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas da Lei nº.'' 11.705/08 Essa contradição entre os direitos constitucionais do cidadão e a imposição de sanção administrativa pela Lei nº. 11.705/08 (Lei Seca), de modo a constranger quem se recusa à realização dos exames, pode ser observada em jurisprudência brasileira, conforme o que foi afirmado por Patrick Filipozzi ao impetrar o Habeas Corpus 167.264-0/3 35''em causa própria, recorrendo ao Judiciário para garantir a proporcionalidade dos atos sancionatórios administrativos. ''Essa atitude denota'' a importância que tem ''o controle judicial no que diz respeito ao assunto, posto que é dado a ele o poder de 'analisar as queixas dos cidadãos a respeito das sançoes e ponderar os princípios de modo a dar provimento ou não a tais questionamentos, garantindo uma supervisão da Administração, que portanto não é deixada à mercê de total discricionariedade.' thumb|400px|FIGURA 10: Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. O cidadão alegou que as regras da Lei Seca iam de encontro ao direito de não produzir provas contra si mesmo, garantido pela Constituição Federal, afinal,' '''caso recusado o exame pelo cidadão', serão impostas abusivas sanções administrativas, contrárias ao direito de ir e vir e ao princípio da proporcionalidade e da razoabilidade,' o que pode ser constatado na figura 10 ao lado. '''b. Controle judicial da proporcionalidade das multas pecuniárias tributárias ' thumb|left|280px O princípio da proporcionalidade tem, por natureza, uma função bloqueadora de exigência de que a constitucionalidade das sanções administrativas passem por uma avaliação. Dessa maneira, como já dito anteriormente, o administrador tem de atingir a finalidade do ato sancionatório sem deixar de lado os direitos individuais do infrator. É a partir da noção da função bloqueadora da proporcionalidade que podemos ver caso polêmico no que diz respeito à multa moratória excessiva e desarrazoada. Tem-se, por natureza da fixação dos percentuais de multas pecuniárias, grande discricionariedade concedida ao legislador e ao fisco. Todavia, o Judiciário pode atuar nessa seara quando julgar desproporcional multa '''aplicada pelo fisco. Uma disparidade entre a legislação ou a aplicação da mesma e a Constituição Federal representa uma limitação ao poder de aplicar tributos dos entes estatais, o que pode ser visualizado no '''art. 150, inciso IV36, da nossa Constituição Federal. Vê-se, portanto, que apesar de haver “dificuldade na delimitação do que deve se ter por confisco, sabe-se que usar uma alíquota correspondente a 100% da base de cálculo representaria uma tributação abusiva do tributo principal”37. Como já incidem sobre o valor da multa a correção monetária, o juros de mora, e o encargo legal pelo exercício da cobrança em juízo, torna-se claramente desproporcional uma conduta tomada pelo fisco de impor sanção monetária consoante 100% do valor dos tributos devidos. Atitude como essa não pode ser tolerada pelo Judiciário de maneira alguma.thumb|260px É vedada, pois, uma arbitrariedade abusiva por parte dos entes estatais, de modo que tributações abusivas representam um desrespeito à Constituição e ao princípio da proporcionalidade e, por isso, são objetos de controle pelo Poder Judiciário. Afastar normas e condutas abusivas no caso das sanções pecuniárias de natureza confiscatória passa a ser função do Judiciário para o cumprimento de seu papel de proteger a Constituição e de elemento constituinte da Separação de Poderes, preservando os direitos do particular atingido e garantido a justiça quanto à sua penalidade. '''''Atuação do Poder Judiciário sobre a proporcionalidade das multas pecuniárias tributárias thumb|400px|FIGURA 11: Extraído da Apelação Crime No. 70029921517. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. Na Apelação Crime No. 70029921517 38, o apelante Felipe Guedes Machado conseguiu redução de multa pecuniária diária, sob o argumento da Ministra Relatora Desembargadora Fabianne Breton Baish de que a multa deveria ser reduzida para preservar a proporcionalidade com as circunstâncias judiciais examinadas, conforme figura 11 ao lado. Sendo assim, conforme o princípio da proporcionalidade, a Ministra resolveu diminuir a multa, por tê-la julgada excessiva, concretizando o que foi acima exposto a respeito de tributação excessiva e necessidade do controle judicial sobre a mesma, para garantir os direitos dos cidadãos. Outro caso da jurisprudência brasileira em que no voto do Ministro dá-se destaque ao papel do Judiciário para limitador de elevado percentual na aplicação de tributos e garantir a proporcionalidade é o RE No. 82.510/SP, onde tem-se: pode o Poder Judiciário, atendendo às circunstâncias do caso concreto, reduzir multa excessiva aplicada pelo Fisco”39. (v) O que falam os juízes? ' ' Jurisprudência thumb|left|260px A jurisprudência brasileira faz jus à importância que tem o princípio da proporcionalidade no que diz respeito às sanções administrativas da Administração Pública. Para uma análise ilustrativa, é importante tomar como exemplo o RECURSO ORD. EM MANDADO DE SEGURANÇA 28.208 DISTRITO FEDERAL 40, de 25/02/2014. No caso que chegou ao STF, foi questionada uma sanção em forma de demissão do Ministro do Desenvolvimento Agrário Erminio Moraes Pereira, posto que Erminio interpôs recurso ordinário afirmando ter sido sua demissão infundada. Erminio afirmou que a sanção foi aplicada sem suporte probatório para que fosse declarada sua culpa, e portanto a demissão foi um ato desproporcional, não só diante do fato de que não acatou a sugestão da Corte Disciplinar de aplicação de uma pena de suspensão pelo prazo de 90 dias, mas também pelo desrespeito aos princípios da proporcionalidade e da razoabilidade no próprio ato sancionatório. O impetrante requereu, pois, a reforma da decisão recorrida para anular o procedimento e o reintegrar em seu cargo. Outro caso da jurisprudência brasileira que segue a mesma linha que dá luz ao argumento do princípio da proporcionalidade como guia das sanções administrativas é o Mandado de Segurança 15.517/DF . Trata-se de questão de demissão de agentes administrativos do Ministério da Fazenda, por fraudes e falsificação de assinaturas e portarias. Abaixo, ADMINISTRATIVO. SERVIDOR PÚBLICO FEDERAL. PROCESSO DISCIPLINAR.DEMISSÃO. PROPORCIONALIDADE E RAZOABILIDADE NA SANÇÃO. VERIFICADA.PREJUÍZO AO ERÁRIO. EXISTENTE. AUSÊNCIA DE DIREITO LÍQUIDO E CERTO. As alegações cingem-se à pretensa ausência de proporcionalidade e de razoabilidade na sanção aplicada; (MS15.517/DF, Rel. Ministro Benedito Gonçalves, Primeira Seção, DJe18.2.2011).41 (grifo nosso) thumb|400px|FIGURA 12: Extraído da ADIN 958. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. Existe certa diversidade de interpretações, também, na jurisprudência, a respeito do que consiste o princípio da proporcionalidade. Até recentemente, segundo Gilmar Mendes, não era claro o que configurava o princípio da proporcionalidade, se era direito fundamental, se era extraído do princípio da reserve legal ou do próprio Estado de Direito. Todavia, em 11 de março de 1994, “enfatizou, porém, o Ministro Moreira Alves que o princípio da proporcionalidade ou da razoabilidade tinha assento constitucional na cláusula do devido processo legal, entendida enquanto garantia material (ADIN 958 42)”43, como pode ser visto na figura 12 ao lado. O que é possível notar é que, independente da perspectiva que se tome, esse princípio tem, no Judiciário, o caráter de limitador, no âmbito ao qual nos atemos agora, os atos de discricionariedade administrativa. Garante, assim, os direitos adquiridos dos cidadãos, prezando sempre pela letra constitucional, seja ele considerado iminente aos direitos fundamentais, ao Estado de Direito, ou ao devido processo legal. Além disso, pode-se dizer que os tribunais brasileiros confirmam certa dificuldade existente na delimitação do papel controle judicial no espaço de discricionariedade da Administração Pública para a aplicação de sanções administrativas. Analisando o MS 20.999-DF , julgado em 21.03.1990, de relatoria do Min. Celso de Mello, percebe-se que o limite da atuação do judiciário não é claro. Ao mesmo tempo em que os ministros estabelecem que “o que os juízes e Tribunais somente não podem examinar nesse tema, até mesmo como natural decorrência do princípio da separação de poderes, são a conveniência, a utilidade, a oportunidade e a necessidade da punição disciplinar”, acabam por afirmar adiante que “isso não significa, porém, a impossibilidade de o Judiciário verificar se existe, ou não, causa legítima que autorize a imposição da sanção disciplinar”. Já no REsp 176.645-DF, destacado por Pimenta Oliveira (2006), foi analisada a aplicação de multas administrativas, previstas no''' art. 11, “a”, da Lei Delegada n. 4/1962''' – de 150 a 200.000 UFIR-, e o STJ, pelo princípio da proporcionalidade, entendeu ser possível a redução de multa cominada na sanção, não sendo caracterizada, no caso, a redução da pena uma invasão da seara administrativa, se aplicada com exorbitância do princípio da legalidade. Nos casos apresentados, é possível observar como vem sendo entendido o controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas pela jurisprudência brasileira. Apesar de colocar em destaque esse princípio como fundamento em suas decisões, não utiliza parâmetros definidos para especificar precisamente a aplicação dos conceitos e direções que dizem respeito a ele, acabando o controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas por padecer da devida delimitação a respeito de sua atuação, afinal cada Tribunal vem apresentando opiniões diferentes sobre até que ponto ele pode atuar. Colocando os pingos nos "is" Foi explicitado nessa página o quão importante é a atuação do Poder Judiciário para garantir a dosimetria de atuação de cada Poder e a interdependência entre o Legislativo, o Executivo e o Judiciário, e especificamente no que diz respeito às''' sanções administrativas aplicadas pelo Executivo'. Em especial quando tratamos das sanções administrativas impostas pela Administração, é essencial a atuação do controle judicial para garantir os princípios constitucionais e, especificamente, o '''princípio da proporcionalidade'. Esse princípio, por conseguinte,' visa assegurar uma adequação material e formal entre sanção administrativa e do ato ilícito ao qual ela se dirige, e evitar a subjetividade e total arbitrariedade da Administração Pública.' Como observado, o controle judicial para evitar os caprichos da Administração incide em diversas searas das vidas dos cidadãos'', ''afinal ele tem o fim de preservar os seus direitos.'' Casos concretos''' como as polêmicas da Lei Seca, as multas tributárias pecuniárias, as sanções aplicadas pelas agências reguladoras e demais casos da jurisprudência brasileira são exemplos dessa incidência do controle judicial no cotidiano dos administrados. É indubitável, por fim, a relevância que tem o controle judicial da proporcionalidade das sanções administrativas no que tange à segurança jurídica e à preservação da Carta constitucional. Todavia, é válido destacar que o controle dos atos administrativos não é realizado apenas pelo Judiciário, mas por diversos outros mecanismos que, juntos, formam um quadro de fiscalização e limitação do espaço de discricionariedade da Administração e visam dar primazia à letra constitucional e aos princípio do Estado Democrático de Direito ao qual os administrados estão inseridos. ---- REFERÊNCIAS 1MENEZES, Fernando; ZAGO, Mariana. Controle de Políticas Públicas pelo Poder Judiciário – Breves Ideias a Partir do Modo de Estruturação da Jurisdição, em '''Direito da Regulação e Políticas Públicas, Carlos Ari Sundfeld e André Rosilho (org.), Malheiros, São Paulo, 2014, p. 94 2MEDAUAR, Odete. '''Constituição de 1988: Catalisadora da Evolução do Direito Administrativo?', em Revista do Avogado, n.o 99, Set. De 2008, pp. 100-107 3SUNDFELD, Carlos Ari. Fundamentos de Direito Público, 5a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2010, p. 18 4 OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 224 5 ROSILHO, André. A Constituição de 1988 e suas Políticas em 4 Atos, em Direito da Regulação e Políticas Públicas, Carlos Ari Sundfeld e André Rosilho (org.), Malheiros, São Paulo, 2014, p. 21 6 NIETO, Alejandro. Derecho Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição. Madri, Tecnos, 2000. 7 Bandeira de Mello, Celso Antônio. Discricionariedade e Controle Jurisdicional. 2a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2001, p. 16 8 NIETO, Alejandro. Derecho Administrativo Sancionador. 3a edição. Madri, Tecnos, 2002, p. 243. 9 OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 247 10OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 246 11PIMENTA OLIVEIRA, José Roberto. Os princípios da razoabilidade e da proporcionalidade no direito administrative brasileiro. 1a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2006, p. 479 12SUNDFELD, Carlos Ari. Fundamentos de Direito Público, 5a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2010, p. 165. 13 Art. 5º Todos são iguais perante a lei, sem distinção de qualquer natureza, garantindo-se aos brasileiros e aos estrangeiros residentes no País a inviolabilidade do direito à vida, à liberdade, à igualdade, à segurança e à propriedade, nos termos seguintes: XLV - nenhuma pena passará da pessoa do condenado, podendo a obrigação de reparar o dano e a decretação do perdimento de bens ser, nos termos da lei, estendidas aos sucessores e contra eles executadas, até o limite do valor do patrimônio transferido;Brasil, Constituição da República Federativa do Brasil de 1988. Disponível em: . 14 PIMENTA OLIVEIRA, José Roberto. Os princípios da razoabilidade e da proporcionalidade no direito administrative brasileiro. 1a edição. São Paulo, Malheiros Editores, 2006, p. 506 15 OLIVEIRA, Régis Fernandes de. Infrações e Sanções Administrativas. São Paulo, ED. RT, 1985. 16 OSÓRIO, Fábio. Direito Administrativo Sancionador. 2a edição, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais LTDA., São Paulo, 2006, p. 250. 17 COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 7 18PEREIRA NETO, Caio Mário. O Diálogo Institucional das Agências Reguladoras com os Poderes Executivo, Legislativo e Judiciário: uma Porposta de Sistematização, '''em '''Direito da Regulação e Políticas Públicas, ''Carlos Ari Sundfeld e André Rosilho (org.), Malheiros, São Paulo, 2014, p. 179 19Disponível em: . '''Citizens to Preserve Overton Park v. Volpe, 401 U.S. 402 (1971)' '''Acesso em: 9 de abril de 2015. 20COLOMBO, Daniel; PALMA, Juliana; WANG, Daniel. '''Revisão Judicial dos atos das agências reguladoras: uma análise da jurisprudência brasileira. Série GVLAW- Direito Econômico- Direito Econômico Regulatório, 1a edição, São Paulo, 2014, p. 183 21Disponível em: . Acesso em: 30 de abril de 2015 22Disponível em: . Acesso em: 30 de abril de 2015 23Art. 19. À Agência compete adotar as medidas necessárias para o atendimento do interesse público e para o desenvolvimento das telecomunicações brasileiras, atuando com independência, imparcialidade, legalidade, impessoalidade e publicidade, e especialmente: VI - celebrar e gerenciar contratos de concessão e fiscalizar a prestação do serviço no regime público, aplicando sanções e realizando intervenções. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 30 de abril de 2015. 24 Disponível em: . Acesso em: 26 de maio de 2015. 25 Art. 72. As infrações administrativas são punidas com as seguintes sanções, observado o disposto no art. 6º: I - advertência;II - multa simples;III - multa diária;IV - apreensão dos animais, produtos e subprodutos da fauna e flora, instrumentos, petrechos, equipamentos ou veículos de qualquer natureza utilizados na infração;V - destruição ou inutilização do produto;VI - suspensão de venda e fabricação do produto;VII - embargo de obra ou atividade;VIII - demolição de obra;IX - suspensão parcial ou total de atividades;X – (VETADO)XI - restritiva de direitos. § 1º Se o infrator cometer, simultaneamente, duas ou mais infrações, ser-lhe-ão aplicadas, cumulativamente, as sanções a elas cominadas. § 2º A advertência será aplicada pela inobservância das disposições desta Lei e da legislação em vigor, ou de preceitos regulamentares, sem prejuízo das demais sanções previstas neste artigo. § 3º A multa simples será aplicada sempre que o agente, por negligência ou dolo: I - advertido por irregularidades que tenham sido praticadas, deixar de saná-las, no prazo assinalado por órgão competente do SISNAMA ou pela Capitania dos Portos, do Ministério da Marinha;II - opuser embaraço à fiscalização dos órgãos do SISNAMA ou da Capitania dos Portos, do Ministério da Marinha. § 4° A multa simples pode ser convertida em serviços de preservação, melhoria e recuperação da qualidade do meio ambiente. § 5º A multa diária será aplicada sempre que o cometimento da infração se prolongar no tempo. § 6º A apreensão e destruição referidas nos incisos IV e V do caput obedecerão ao disposto no art. 25 desta Lei. § 7º As sanções indicadas nos incisos VI a IX do caput serão aplicadas quando o produto, a obra, a atividade ou o estabelecimento não estiverem obedecendo às prescrições legais ou regulamentares. § 8º As sanções restritivas de direito são: I - suspensão de registro, licença ou autorização;II - cancelamento de registro, licença ou autorização;III - perda ou restrição de incentivos e benefícios fiscais;IV - perda ou suspensão da participação em linhas de financiamento em estabelecimentos oficiais de crédito;V - proibição de contratar com a Administração Pública, pelo período de até três anos. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 26 de maio de 2015 26 SANTOS LAUS, Audrey de. A Sanção Administrativa Ambiental e o Princípio da Proporcionalidade. Novos Estudos Jurídicos- v.9- n.2- p. 417-434, maio/ago. 20014 27 Disponível em: >. DJe 03/02/2011. Acesso em: 26 de maio de 2015 28 Art. 87. Pela inexecução total ou parcial do contrato a Administração poderá, garantida a prévia defesa, aplicar ao contratado as seguintes sanções:I - advertência;II - multa, na forma prevista no instrumento convocatório ou no contrato;III - suspensão temporária de participação em licitação e impedimento de contratar com a Administração, por prazo não superior a 2 (dois) anos;IV - declaração de inidoneidade para licitar ou contratar com a Administração Pública enquanto perdurarem os motivos determinantes da punição ou até que seja promovida a reabilitação perante a própria autoridade que aplicou a penalidade, que será concedida sempre que o contratado ressarcir a Administração pelos prejuízos resultantes e após decorrido o prazo da sanção aplicada com base no inciso anterior. § 1o Se a multa aplicada for superior ao valor da garantia prestada, além da perda desta, responderá o contratado pela sua diferença, que será descontada dos pagamentos eventualmente devidos pela Administração ou cobrada judicialmente. § 2o As sanções previstas nos incisos I, III e IV deste artigo poderão ser aplicadas juntamente com a do inciso II, facultada a defesa prévia do interessado, no respectivo processo, no prazo de 5 (cinco) dias úteis. § 3o A sanção estabelecida no inciso IV deste artigo é de competência exclusiva do Ministro de Estado, do Secretário Estadual ou Municipal, conforme o caso, facultada a defesa do interessado no respectivo processo, no prazo de 10 (dez) dias da abertura de vista, podendo a reabilitação ser requerida após 2 (dois) anos de sua aplicação. 29Disponível em: . Acesso em: 17 de maio de 2015. 30 Art. 7º Quem, convocado dentro do prazo de validade da sua proposta, não celebrar o contrato, deixar de entregar ou apresentar documentação falsa exigida para o certame, ensejar o retardamento da execução de seu objeto, não mantiver a proposta, falhar ou fraudar na execução do contrato, comportar-se de modo inidôneo ou cometer fraude fiscal, ficará impedido de licitar e contratar com a União, Estados, Distrito Federal ou Municípios e, será descredenciado no Sicaf, ou nos sistemas de cadastramento de fornecedores a que se refere o inciso XIV do art. 4o desta Lei, pelo prazo de até 5 (cinco) anos, sem prejuízo das multas previstas em edital e no contrato e das demais cominações legais. (grifo nosso) 31 Disponível em: . Acesso em: 17 de maio de 2015. 32Disponível em: . Apelação Cível No. 0047429- 53.2012.8.26.0224 (Relator(a): Renato Delbianco; Comarca: Guarulhos; Órgão julgador: 2ª Câmara de Direito Público; Data do julgamento: 10/02/2015; Data de registro: 11/02/2015). Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. 33Disponível em: . MENEZES, Tales Diego. A inacabável polêmica da Lei Seca: Afinal o agente de trânsito tem ou não poder para caracterizar, sem o uso de bafômetro, ou exame de sangue, as sanções judiciais ou administrativas?. UNIFOR/CE. 2015. Acesso em: 26 de maio de 2015. 34Art. 227, § 2o. A infração prevista no art. 165 deste Código poderá ser caracterizada pelo agente de trânsito mediante a obtenção de outras provas em direito admitidas, acerca dos notórios sinais de embriaguez, excitação ou torpor apresentados pelo condutor. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 26 de maio de 2015. 35 Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. 36Art. 150. Sem prejuízo de outras garantias asseguradas ao contribuinte, é vedado à União, aos Estados, ao Distrito Federal e aos Municípios: IV - utilizar tributo com efeito de confisco. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 1 de maio de 2015. 37PEREIRA, Frederico. Limites à imposição de sanções administrativas. Multas pecuniárias tributárias. Revista da AJUFERGS, 2003. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 1 de maio de 2015. 38Disponível em: . Acesso em: 1 de maio de 2015. 39 Decisão do Supremo Tribunal Federal, no RE no 82.510/SP, rel. Ministro LEITÃO DE ABREU - RTJ 78/610-611 apud ''PEREIRA, Frederico. '''Limites à imposição de sanções administrativas. Multas pecuniárias tributárias'. Revista da AJUFERGS, 2003. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 1 de maio de 2015. 40 Disponível:. Acesso em: 14 de maio de 2015 41 Supremo Tribunal de Justiça - MS: 12200 DF 2006/0192226-0, Relator: Ministro HUMBERTO MARTINS, Data de Julgamento: 28/03/2012, S1 - PRIMEIRA SEÇÃO, Data de Publicação: DJe 03/04/2012 42Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. 43MENDES, Gilmar Ferreira. Jurisdição Constitucional. ''São Paulo: Saraiva, 1996, p. 177-178, ''apud PEREIRA, Frederico. Limites à imposição de sanções administrativas. Multas pecuniárias tributárias. Revista da AJUFERGS, 2003. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. 44 LAZZARINI, Álvaro. Temas de Direito Administrativo. São Paulo: Revista dos Tribunais, 2003 45Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. 46Disponível em: . Acesso em: 27 de maio de 2015. 47BRASIL, Constituição da República Federativa do Brasil de 1988. Disponível em: . 48BRASIL, Lei nº. 9.472, de 16 de julho de 1997. Disponível em: . 49BRASIL, Lei nº. 11.705, de 19 de junho de 2008. Disponível em: . 50BRASIL, Lei nº. 8.666, de 21 de junho de 1993. Disponível em: . 51BRASIL, Lei nº. 10.520, de 17 de julho de 2002. Disponível em: . 52BRASIL, Lei nº. 9.605, de 12 de fevereiro de 2008. Disponível em: .